Wes
Wes is a Scunnish self-appointed cleric of Phil who has been friends with Oscar Locke since the Cataclysm. He accompanied Oscar on the voyage to Devilfish Strait to save Unithien Earthhaven from a sea serpent and ended up unconvering a conspiracy which involved several key figures from Shipwreck Cove. Biography Early Years Despite his rather open personality, there is little that indicates where in Scundia Wes is from. He speaks in a heavy brogue that doesn't really correspond to any particular region, yet is undeniably Scundian in origin. He claims himself as the High Cleric of Phil (even though he's a dead god), though he doesn't have any powers that would prove it. Amazingly, he's lived for more than fifteen years proclaiming such without being struck down by an irritated deity or an angry mob, possibly making him the luckiest Scun to ever live. After ending up in Shipwreck Cove and realizing there was no escape, Wes had no choice but to settle living among the Blue Dragon pirates who tolerated his presence. He never much cared for pirates or their king Kuro Tori but did befriend another stranded outsider, Oscar Locke, and more or less became Oscar's assistant in the clinic where they patched up injured pirates and earned their living. Godslayer Era In late autumn of 1017 AE, Wes showed up in an alley in Shipwreck Cove where a pirate gang led by Captain Kusotare was harrassing Uminoko Kawamoto, Unithien Greyrain and Varalia Earthhaven. He decided to step in and attacked the nearest offending pirate. Things quickly escalated into a brawl during which Wes did his best to educate the nearest pirates with his Arsewhooper while the women handled other pirates. The battle came to an end with the timely arrivals of both Oscar and Hiroki Hyuga, Kuro Tori's personal slave and interpreter, who managed to make the rogue pirates back off although Kusotare swore that he'd return to claim the women later. Oscar invited the party to stay at his clinic, to which the women agreed. Wes accompanied the group as well, learning in the process that both Unithien and Varalia had recently arrived to the Cove and had caught the eye of Kuro Tori who had declared them as the newest members of his harem. While patching the women up, Oscar discovered that Unithien was ill, which prompted Uminoko, who was scared of diseases, locked herself up. While Hiroki took Unithien outside to defuse the situation and Varalia pleaded Uminoko to stop making a scene in exchange for giving her something in return, Wes decided to take matters into his own hands and smashed the door, dragging Uminoko back to the clinic by force. After a brief verbal spat, things calmed down in the clinic, and Hiroki left to inform Kuro Tori of what had transpired in the alley with Kusotare. Oscar, concerned of the women's safety, offered them a place to stay for the night to keep them from Kusotare and his henchmen. The women agreed while Uminoko left. Wes stayed in the clinic as well, intending to help Oscar if any nasty people showed up in the cover of the night. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Wes : What he's called. Appearance A fine example of a Scun, Wes stands at a little under five and a half feet, rather tall for a Scun, with broad shoulders, giving him a stocky appearance. He has short blonde hair, and keeps himself clean-shaven. Usually, he wears a bulky priestly mantle, but underneath of it is traditional Scundian-style black and gold heavy armor. The protection is particularly heavy around his crotch as people tend to try to kick him in the balls after he's talked for a minute or two. Personality and Traits Like most regular Scuns, he is a little on the dim side. This does nothing to keep his mouth shut or control what comes out of it, resulting in the afore-mentioned groin kicks. He styles himself as a priest, though he doesn't follow any kind of religious doctrine. While he preaches about peace and pacifism, he is more than willing to use Arsewhooper to beat the snot out of anyone that disagrees with him. He does try to do good, but more often than not, people think he's a complete bastard by the end of it. Powers and Abilities He knows how to wield a greatclub. He calls it "Arsewhooper." Relationships Oscar Locke Oscar act as a caretaker of sorts of Wes, doing his best to keep the Scun out of trouble. Wes likewise shows some loyalty to Oscar in return and has accompanied him as a friend and a battle butler of sorts since. See also *Scundia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Scundia (nation) Category:Third Age